What He Really Needs is You
by MismatchedSocksandKnickers
Summary: After Shelly Webster moves on without him, Eric is left in The Land of The Living, alone and heartbroken. But, when Sarah brings her tutor over, could she be what he really needs? Sarah and her friend, Alissa, certainly think so! rating may change. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _After Shelly Webster moves on without him, Eric is left in The Land of The Living, alone and heartbroken. But, when Sarah brings her tutor over, could she be what he really needs? Sarah and her friend, Alissa, certainly think so!_

**Oc's: Sarah's tutor- Taylor, or, Angel.**

**A/N:YES, I HAVE OFFICIALLY INSERTATED MYSELF INTO THIS STORY. SARAH'S BEST FRIEND, ALISSA, IS ME...****i own nothing except myself and Angel.**

**yes, dudes, i own myself. i'm my own pimp! XD**

**Chapter One: Heartbreak.**

**-THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-THIS IS A LINE BREAK- THIS IS A LINE BREAK- THIS IS A-**

It was a bitter cold night in Port Columbia. Rain came down in heavy sheets, forcing people to remain silently inside their homes. There was not one single person out walking the streets that night. It was silent, save for the howling wind that battered houses and trees alike. Most people were tucked safely away in their bedrooms, the luxury of sleep overtaking them.

Then again, Eric Draven was not most people.

He was up again, not having the ability to sleep, or to put his tormenting thoughts to rest. No, instead, the tan-skinned young man sat on the floor inside his ice-cold loft. It was pitch black, and a normal person would never have been able to see him sitting on the floor, a few feet away from the broken round window that was a constant reminder of his supernatural struggle. He sighed, and leaned back to rest his head against the wall, staring around the room in boredom. Brushing a few strands of black hair out of his eyes, Eric began to think.

He thought about Sarah, and her tomboy attitude. How she was always up for helping him, even when it put her in danger. He thought about how she was always asking him questions, most of the time, questions he couldn't answer.

He thought about Albrecht, how he'd threatened to take him down to the police station so many times, but he never did: just because they were friends now. He thought about how he'd always asked how Eric did the things he did, but Eric never had an answer for him.

And finally, but most importantly, he thought about Shelley.

Eric scoffed a little, but then smiled softly to himself. _Shelley._ Oh, how Eric missed her. He missed seeing her, missed hearing her voice. He missed her dark eyes, and her curly and uncontrolable hair. He missed hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. But most of all, Eric missed just _being_ with her: because no matter what happened, at the end of the day, being with Shelley gave him purpose. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember something that wouldn't make him miss her. But as he did, that old, broken window he sat by began to glow, and something outside of it began to swirl. Wind picked up, and began to blow in his apartment violently. Papers were strewn everywhere as the glow intensified, becoming brighter and more defined with each passing second.

Eric opened his eyes as the outside of the window began to glow red, while the inside was red and orange with parts of white. Eric jumped to his feet. He knew what was happening: Shelley was trying to contact him. He walked until he was directly infront of the window, just a few steps away from it. A picture began to come through the broken glass and space in between.

A dark haired woman with tannish colored skin stood on the other side. She wore a white gown that went down to her ankles with a brown belt around her waist. Eric smiled widely. It was Shelley!

_"Eric_," she called, her voice somewhat distorted.

"I'm right here, Shelley!" he called back. 'I'm right here!"

"_Oh, Eric,"_ she groaned. "_I'm so sorry_."

Eric's smile faltered.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong, Shelley," he told her.

"_But I have, Eric. I have."_

Eric's smile faded as another figure -a man- came up behind Shelley in the portal. He was light skinned, with light brown hair that was cropped just above his ears. He had green eyes. The man wore a grey shirt with blue jeans, & a pair of white sneakers. He put a hand on Shelley's shoulder.

'_Shelley_,' the man said, with the same distorted tone as Shelley. "_We have to go now. We're wasting time_."

She turned and nodded.

"_Eric, I'm so sorry."_

"What're you talking about, Shelley?" Eric demanded. "Who is he?"

"_He's.. He's my soulmate, Eric."_

Eric's jaw dropped, and anger began to boil under his skin.

"No, Shelley," he pleaded. "I'm you're soulmate! Me! Eric!"

"_No_," she said, shaking her head with a sorrowful expression. "_No, you aren't. I made a mistake, Eric. I was never supposed to be with you. I was wrong- I was hasty. And we both payed for it."_

Eric shook his head in disbelief. his mind was racing from trying to grasp it all. He shouldn't have died?

"B_ut," _Shelley continued,_ "You're soulmate is still out there- I've been watching her. She's close now, Eric. She's friends with a good friend of ours. She'll find you soon. You have to stay there for her."_

"Why?" Eric growled. "Why should I believe you?"

"_Because she's hurting, Eric_," Shelley said. "_She's hurting, and she needs you. She's alone, and scared_."

The portal began to fade, slowly at first, then, quicker.

"Shelley!" Eric demanded. 'How could you?"

"_I'm sorry, I-"_

_"Shelley," _the man said_. 'We have to go!"_

Shelley looked back at Eric.

_'Find her, Eric," Shelley said. "Find her,and love her like you loved me."_

The portal began to close, and Eric could now see through the image.

"Shelley! SHELLEY!" Eric cried. 'At least tell me her name!"

"_Her name is-"_

The portal disapeared, leaving Eric yelling into space. He gasped, and ran forward to the window.

'Shelley?" he asked softly, and put his hand throught the window, only to feel the soft beating of rain. He fell to his knees infront of that broken window that had just broken his heart.

"**SHELLEY!"**

ha. am i an evil B-yatch or what? Yes, there are many Shelley/Eric fans, but i like OC's more!

READ & REVIEW _POR FAVOR!_


	2. AN UPDATE FOR ALL STORIES

AN UPDATE FOR ALL STORIES AND ADRESSING REVIEWS

Greetings, darling readers. As you know, these stories have been abandoned for quite some time. I haven't really had much inspiration for, well, anything.

I wrote these stories as a juvenile. My writing style has progressed greatly as I have aged and matured, and I realize now that I have some serious errors and inconsistencies in my writing. That being said, I shall be either removing these stories entirely, or I shall simply renew them. School is keeping me quite busy, and I am striving towards progressing my poetry career. Family issues and problems of my own are preventing me from writing anymore.

Expect the same course of action on my other stories.

Thank you for reading and for reviewing.

~mismatched


End file.
